


Sleepover

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But he's working on it, Cuddling, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, az not so much, crowley has been in touch with his feelings for ages, cuddles make everything better, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley offers Az a place to stay, he says yes and finds he likes it there more than he expected.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two posts: one [art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185395095504) and the other a quality [text post.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185485095529/perditioner-lbr-nothing-beats-platonically) But lets be real, I just wanted to write some good old fashioned cuddling, with Az getting in touch with his feelings.

“You can stay in my place if you like.”

Aziraphale was stunned. Crowley offering him a place to stay, just like that, touched him in a way he had not expected. Offering up his space so openly and freely… meant more to him than he could really express. So he didn’t. He used the excuse of ‘his side not liking that’ out of pure force of habit. He had been using it for centuries. 

“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side.” 

Aziraphale supposed he knew that already, but hearing it out loud, after all they had gone through, left him breathless. It didn’t  _ really _ feel like an option until Crowley said it out loud.    
  


Which was how he ended up in Crowley’s flat after the failed apocalypse. 

They had gotten to Crowley’s place and he suggested getting some rest. Neither of them had to sleep often, but their physical bodies  _ did _ need occasional rest, and it had been a rough couple of days. So Aziraphale miracled himself some white pajamas and Crowley just stripped to his undershirt and pants. 

Crowley had always been able to sleep easier than Aziraphale could. He had slept through that one century, after all. And this time was no exception; he had basically fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Aziraphale, while doing some light reading waiting for sleep to take him, might have had a moment of panic when Crowley, fast asleep, turned over and wrapped his arm over Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale had lifted his arms up at the movement, but when he realized Crowley wasn’t going to move again anytime soon, he slowly lowered them down. 

One arm was able to relax on the bed, but the other didn’t really have anywhere to go except for over Crowley, unless he wanted to uncomfortably stretch his shoulder. He didn’t want to move too much, for fear of waking Crowley up. It was … nice to see Crowley so relaxed. He was usually laid back and lounging, but this was different. Crowley looked so  _ soft _ without the usual swagger he had all the time. Always had to be  _ cool _ . This was nothing like that. Aziraphale’s heart melted when Crowley honest to God snuggled closer when he finally allowed his arm to rest along his shoulder. 

Aziraphale slowly relaxed as it became apparent that Crowley wasn’t going to wake up. He also realized he couldn’t keep from smiling as he looked down at him. He carefully moved his hand so he could run his fingers through Crowley’s hair. It always looked so touchable, especially when mussed. The more wild it became, the more Aziraphale wanted to touch it. Not that he ever would have admitted that. Well, before the events of the last few days, he never would have admitted that. After avoiding the end of everything, Aziraphale was starting to believe that maybe ignoring the feelings he had for so long, might be better if he, in fact, stopped ignoring them.

Crowley sighed and tightened his arm around his waist as Aziraphale carded his hand through Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale could  _ feel _ the love in the room, actually  _ allowed _ himself to feel the love he always felt when around Crowley. He had always made the excuse, to himself, that it must be from someone else nearby. But it never was. 

Aziraphale settled more fully into the pillows as he rested his other hand on top of Crowley’s arm, reveling in the heat of Crowley so close, and a different kind of warmth it created in his chest. He might be tempted to rest more often, if it was like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
